


a loud awakening

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [123]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: His fingers skim over a sun-warmed hip, and he cracks open one eye just long to see Jesus looking down at him with an amused smile on his face, hair loose around his shoulders, bare-chested with a mug of coffee in his hand."Well, good morning sunshine," he says, sounding unbearably chipper.Daryl would flip him off, if he had the energy to raise his hand.





	a loud awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts), [lizzicleromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/gifts).



> written for a microfic challenge on tumblr! the prompt I wrote this for was "too loud."

Daryl's head feels like it's about to crack in half, the sunlight is unreasonably bright, and someone down the block is blasting metal music loud enough for him to know exactly what song it is. 

With a groan, he rolls over and flails out for the bed's other pillow, so that he can shove it on top of his head. Instead, his fingers skim over a sun-warmed hip, and he cracks open one eye just long to see Jesus looking down at him with an amused smile on his face, hair loose around his shoulders, bare-chested with a mug of coffee in his hand. 

"Well, good morning sunshine," he says, sounding unbearably chipper. 

Daryl would flip him off, if he had the energy to raise his hand. 

"What in the fuck are you so happy about?" he mutters, closing his eye again and mashing his face into his pillow. 

"You, obviously," Jesus replies. "Every day with you is a blessing." A hint of a laugh creeps into his words and this time, Daryl does summon the energy to raise his middle finger and thrust it in Jesus' general direction. 

"Why's the world so damn loud?" he asks. On cue, someone slams on the horn directly outside their window, and the pain infiltrating his head spikes. 

"Probably because you're hungover." Something smooth bumps into the meat of Daryl's shoulder, and it takes him a moment to realize that it's a mug of coffee. Reluctantly, he rolls over onto his back, sits up and takes the mug. After his first sip, he leans back against the headboard and twists so that he isn't looking straight out into the sun. 

"I ain't hungover," he says belatedly. It's a useless effort to save face, but some habits just die too hard. 

"Sure you aren't," Jesus says amiably, burying a grin into his own mug. His eyes are twinkling, and if Daryl wasn't concerned about possibly knocking their drinks over, he would swing his pillow (gently, of course) at Jesus' face. "But you know, in the off chance that you're lying, I've got some water and aspirin for you over here. But only if you're lying, of course." His grin widens, and Daryl just groans. 

"Whatever," he mutters, feeling his cheeks traitorously flush. "Gimme the damn pills."

Jesus drops the pills into Daryl's roughened palm before he leans in and presses a kiss to Daryl's cheek. 

"Good morning, by the way," he says quietly, bumping his nose against the spot his lips have just left. 

Sore as his head is, Daryl has to admit, it _is_ a fairly decent morning, all things considered. 

"Yeah," he mumbles, pressing his forehead to Jesus' for a moment, "mornin' to you too."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
